Just Not Me
by DeepMenace
Summary: Hey girl! Another nerd." Flay glared at her prey, a girl with glasses bigger than her eyes and clothes ragged. KxL SxY DxM and other characters. AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own what's not mine!! **

**Completely AU: Alaskan Federation, CLyne Faction, Orb, ZAFT, and Blue Cosmos are all separate countries overruled by authoritarian politics.**

Chapter 1

-0- **The Years Before** -0-

Orb had been a peaceful nation under the ruler of Representative Uzumi Nara Athha and his wife. They both had a wise and witty young daughter of the age 5. Her name was Cagalli Yula Athha.

The Orb Princess was a stubborn one, so to say, had a feisty quality.

Due to the Royal Family Heritage, Cagalli--being their only child--had to attend important meetings with her parents beginning at the age of 11. In fact, Cagalli liked the occasions; it was interesting for her to hear the debatable issues occurring within the nation of Orb.

During those meetings, Cagalli was only allowed to observe with her eyes and listen with her ears.

Her life was pretty much clandestine from reporters, TV, and newspaper. Not many people know her by her face. She didn't go anywhere much except to school, city hall, and a few other places.

Other than that, her life was pretty much normal: loving parents and a nice, warm home.

But, it struck her that one day. It was an unfortunate start when the clouds had covered the sky, only darkness was visible normally blue vast.

On that day, the 18th of May, Cagalli had just turned the age of twelve. She was going to have a birthday celebration with her parents after the Parliament meeting they had to attend to; it was exceedingly important and could not be postponed for the following day.

Despite the chilling weather outside with blustery wind, inside was a heated dispute among the Parliament members.

"I disagree! We should aid the Alaskan Federation upon their request. In our position, it is best to gain trust and cooperation from them as it will be benefit to our country. Not only will that, allied with them profit our imports and exports." The Chief of the Department of Commerce, Unato Ema Seiran, said in a rather loud tone; his angry fist slammed on the table, shocking the composed members.

"Chief Seiran, please calm down." Commander of the Defense Department, Kazuya Todaka, said in a composed tone.

Seiran sent a glare over to Todaka, who wasn't aware of the menace directed at him.

"We cannot possible ally with the Alaskan Federation. For one reason, they are at war with ZAFT. We are not to be involved in this war." Representative Athha elucidated. He sat at the end of the long rectangular table with his wife standing on one side and his daughter on the other.

"You do not understand my point." Seiran said in an insolent tone.

"What is your point?" Representative Athha inquired.

"If Alaskan Federation wins the war, I'm sure there will be benefits for us. I'm only thinking what's best for this country."

"What if they don't?"

"It is for sure. It is very apparent of the military power between Alaskan Federation and ZAFT."

"No matter how much more you say, WE are NOT going to ally with Alaskan Federation." Rep. Athha ended the discussion in his sturdy tone.

Seiran's face distorted angrily as he spat before standing up. "I don't think you're making a wise decision." He shifted his eyes onto the two females standing beside Rep. Athha. "Your wife's probably eluding your head with cowardice. Having female in business is a true disturbance to our Representative."

The mocking words that meant for Cagalli's mom entered her young head very strongly. The fire in her eyes burned likes Armageddon flame, flickering with so much energy. "Don't speak about Mother in that way!" Cagalli screamed across the room.

Her father rubbed his eyelids in frustration. Seiran had gone overboard this time insulting his wife. It was only a matter of business, it wasn't necessary for the jeer and insults regardless of the situation. After all, they are the rulers of Orb.

No one dared to speak up as they were shocked at the heavy atmosphere Cagalli was creating.

"You're just a little girl. Don't get involve in adult's business!" Seiran walked out of his seat and made his way for the door.

"I know more than you think!" That stopped Seiran in his track to look over at Cagalli. "Your plot in this scheme was to strengthen Orb's economic along with the bond between both nations. Even so, you seem to forget the most important role of a leader: safety of Orb's citizen. We can't have Orb going through a war to gain wealth; that's unspeakable, even I'm aware of that."

It ended with a silence from Seiran and the other members.

"You are speaking non-sense!" Seiran meant to send a dagger at Cagalli.

"How ironic." Cagalli smirked. "And I wonder why you are in the Parliament in the beginning." That sent temper boiled up Seiran's partially collected manner.

"Why you little--"

"That's enough!" Rep. Attha roared out, irritation sketched all over his face. "Chief Seiran, go home and cool your head."

Seiran scowled at Cagalli before leaving the room with a loud slam of the door.

After Seiran was gone, Rep. Athha conceded the meeting and everyone left in silent. Cagalli and her parents went back to her father's office in silence.

Cagalli was now standing in the office, leaning against the door that just closed behind her. Her face showed no guilt at all. Her parents had taught her about politics. And in politics, one could not let her emotion take charge of her words.

"Honey, I think Cagalli and I will go home first." It was apparently 2 pm and none of them ate anything since breakfast, which was 6 hours ago. Cagalli's mom said as she got her purse in the small cabinet standing at a corner.

"No, let's get lunch together." Rep. Athha piled the papers on his desk in a neat pile. "Cagalli, are you hungry?"

His voice made its way to Cagalli's ears. Her eyes opened wide and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Father!"

"Okay, then where will we eat today?" Cagalli's mom was upset earlier. Shrugging the thought off, she smiled and made her way over to her daughter.

"I want the deluxe hamburger!!" Cagalli cheered delightfully.

"Alright." Rep. Athha stood up and grabbed the overcoat hung over his chair. "Legacy Dining it is." He walked over to his wife and daughter, extending his arms on both sides to bring the two most important females closer.

Their driver was already waiting in front of the main door as they got out. It wasn't raining anymore, but the wind hadn't died down a bit.

It was 10 minutes by car for them to reach Legacy Dining, an American Cuisine restaurant.

Thanks to being as the Head Representative of Orb, they got priority seats in the higher level of the restaurant without waiting in line. The cubicle they dined in had a nice view of the city streets outside glimmering with the reflections of streetlamps upon the wet asphalt of the street.

The rain picked up again as they ate their lunch; it was raining more and more each minute. The sky darkened outside.

Soon, the family finished up their lunch and headed for the elevator. On their way out, Rep. Athha noticed an old friend of his down the lobby. He told Cagalli and his wife to go on ahead while he needed to stay for a while. He gave them each a hug and a kiss before parting.

"Mom, I'm so bloated now!" Cagalli pouted and rubbed her harden belly.

Her mom chuckled. "Who wouldn't get full after eating that 3 pounds hamburger whole? Sometimes I wondered if you're really a boy." She teased.

"Mom!" Cagalli's face flushed. "I'm not a boy!" She yelled, but her mom only laughed some more.

Their chauffeur was already waiting outside the glass wall with an umbrella up and opened ready to go. He walked them over to the parked limo some meters ahead. It was cold that day.

Cagalli was pushed into the car first. "Hurrry up mom or you're going to get turned into an ice block." Cagalli said between her teasing voice and smile. Her mom chuckled. She reached out to grab her mom's hand.

"Okay, princess." Her mom replied back and reached out to take Cagalli's offered hand.

Before their hands meet, a loud shot rang out and after that, a great splash was heard.

She quickly turned her head around to the origin of the noise and looked out the rear window. A suspicious man took off running down an alley. But before he disappeared, Cagalli saw an emblem that very much look like the symbol of the Alaskan Federation.

Getting it off her thought, Cagalli's eyes strained back upon her hand. It was wet, but the color was different, too different.

Red.

"MOM!" What happened gushed through her head, hitting her with realization as Cagalli cried out. She pushed herself out of the car and into the rain. She heard the chauffeur yelling out for help while taking out the gun beneath his coat and fired the ammunition repeatedly before running off. The few bodyguards surrounded her and her mother.

The umbrella fell onto the ground and rolled along with the wind.

"Mommy, wake up!" Her tears rolled down her cheeks and mixed with the cold rain. Her little body lies above the unstill and bloody figure beneath her. "Mommy…wake up! Why are you like this?...Please…wake up..." Her sobs waned as the rain picked up.

o0o0o0o0o

An ambulance was sent for immediately.

Some hours had passed with the doctor confirmed the death of Cagalli's mom.

Cagalli refused to leave her mom on the hospital bedside. Her mom's skin was colder than the rain itself. Her sob was quiet now.

Rep. Athha was outside the room talking to the chauffeur and a few others that he summoned. Cagalli could hear their conversation clearly from inside.

Minutes late, her dad came quietly into the room and sat beside her. He pulled her into a hug as her tears flooded her eyes once again. They stayed like that until Cagalli fell asleep from crying too much.

It was still raining when Cagalli woke up in her room. She began to hope that it was all a dream, but she couldn't help with the tears. They fell on their own and made her eyes red.

"Cagalli?" She looked up through blurry eyes at her father. His face was no better.

"Daddy…"

Rep. Athha moved over to Cagalli's bed. "Sweetie." His voice was soft.

"Where's mom?" Cagalli asked. Her throat hurt.

"She's…in the funeral home right now." There was a slight hesitant in Rep. Athha's voice as he speaks. "I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault, daddy." Cagalli started to cry again. "It's my fault. I killed her."

"Cagalli! Don't say that." Her dad reprimanded her, but not in a harsh tone, more understanding.

"It's true daddy." She looked into her dad's eyes

"No. Rick said the shooter was an Alaskan Federation soldier. Said he saw the emblem, but the shooter got away before he could confirm it. You didn't kill your mom. He did." Her dad let a smile danced on his lips, a sad one. Silence. "For now, we are still investigating. Words without evidence are nothing. Rick was the only witness."

"Daddy…I saw him." Cagalli's dad confused eyes looked at her. He waited patiently. "I saw it, the symbol on his shirt. The Alaskan Federation." Her anger flooded her mind. She couldn't make sense what she was saying.

Her dad's face got serious. "I understand." It was quiet for a moment. "Get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow and the days to come." Cagalli nodded. She laid back down and Rep. Athha pulled the blanket to her chin. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Princess." Then, he left.

No matter how hard she tried, Cagalli just couldn't fall asleep. The whole thing played in her mind: the meeting to the tragic death of her mother.

_The meeting. The Alaskan Federation alliance. Unato Ema Seiran…The shooter… _"Argh" Cagalli roughly sat up and yanked her hair in frustration. "Too much of a coincident." Her brain began to put in the puzzle pieces together. _Evidence…Could it be? _Her eyes brightened up. _Because we refused to help, they…_ Her eyes swelled up with tears again. _It really was my fault. If I didn't act so tough, Seiran wouldn't get mad, and mom wouldn't die. It really is all my fault. Mommy…I'm sorry…_

Cagalli cried herself to sleep once again.

o0o0o0o0o

Morning came. Cagalli was awakened by light touches on her head.

She opened her eyes tiredly to see a mirror image of herself looking down at her. "Kira." Cagalli bolted right up and hugged him.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry." Kira sympathetically said, tightened the hug. He could tell his sister was going to cry again.

"Kira…I miss mom." She said between sobs. "I took her life away."

Kira raked through her hair. _Stop blaming yourself, Cagalli._

They broke apart when Rep. Athha intruded on them. "Cagalli, get dressed."

Cagalli nodded and ran over to the bathroom. Kira called for a maid to get clothes prepared for his sister.

Kira walked through the corridors to reach a reception hall where his foster parents were standing with the Representative.

He turned around to leave them to their conversation and walked outside through the glass door that leads to a small indoor garden caged in glass.

_7 years have passed. It's been a long time…_Kira thought while taking a walk around when he heard a voice behind him.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Cagalli voiced out her thought while approaching him. "7 years?" She walked passed him and sat on the white-swing chair.

Kira nodded and joined her. "Yeah. Do you remember still?"

"Not really. But, the impression is there. It's here." Cagalli placed a hand over her heart as she let out a sad smile.

"Mine too." Kira turned and smile at her.

"Perhaps it's a sad fate I possessed." A tear ran down her cheek. "I don't think I can handle a third time, Kira."

Kira pulled his sister into his chest. "It won't Cagalli. This is the last and I'll make sure of it. Fate won't be that cruel." Cagalli continued to sniff into his chest. His shirt soaked with tears. "It's my fault. I could have been in your place."

_--0-- **7 Years Ago** --0--_

_A woman and a man dressed in white lab coats walked out together from a laboratory in their home basement. Their faces were serious and full of anxiety._

"_Ulen, what's going to happen to us?" The woman asked her husband as he locked the door with tight security codes._

"_I don't know Via." Ulen said sadly. "It's not safe here anymore."_

"_We should take Cagalli and Kira and run, to a place where no one knows us." Via said wistfully as Ulen pulled her into an embrace._

"_I know. But, Uzumi and Ellie depend on us. We can't just take off." _

_Both of the Hibikis were great scientists of Orb and best friends with the Athhas and Yamatos. Their lives were symbiotically depended on each other. The Yamatos owned a large corporation in Orb central city that produced war and defense weapons including securities. The Hibikis were slightly different in their field. They made biological weapons, which were more deadly than what the Yamatos specialized in. The Hibikis also invented biological ammunitions that could be used by the Yamatos' inventions. They worked together to help the Athhas, also known as the Representatives of Orb, run the country safely from invasions and wars._

"_I'm worried for our children." A sad tear trickled down Via's face._

"_I am too."_

"_We should tell them. I'm sure they'd understand our position." _

_Ulen nodded._

_A few days ago, they received a threat through an email from an anonymous source. But with the help of the Yamatos' high tech knowledge, they were able to track down the sender. It was a spy from Blue Cosmos, Orb's current enemy. When caught, the spy refused to seep out anything and killed himself. _

_The scientist couple made their way up the stairs to the ground floor of their home. At the time, Kira and Cagalli were both 5. It was a little past 1pm and the little ones were having their afternoon naps. _

_Via walked into the kids' room while Ulen went to their bedroom to give the Yamatos a call. _

"_Kira. Cagalli." Via called out softly to both of her children. The twins stirred slightly. They moved toward each other on the bed and snuggled. Via smiled softly and called out again as she shook them gently by their shoulders._

"_Mommy?" 2 amber eyes flickered open with half-lids. Then, a pair of round amethyst eyes opened. His soft yawn followed._

"_Sweeties, we're going to Aunty Cari's house." Via pulled her twins up from the bed. "Go change and wash your face." _

_The twins nodded and walked out the room. Via sighed heavily before she walked out._

_Half an hour later, the happy family was packed in Ulen's car. He started the ignition and drove off their driveway._

_A couple of minutes later, they reached the Yamato's house. Caridad had their iron gate opened for Ulen to drive into their driveway. Via took Kira's hand while Ulen settled a sleepy Cagalli on his back as they walked to the door._

"_I want to push it!" Kira ran to the door and pushed the doorbell._

_2 more pushes, the door opened. Caridad Yamato stood at the door smiling warmly at them. "Hello Kira." She bent down to hug the little boy._

"_Hi Aunty Cari!" Kira said back cheerfully._

"_Via. Ulen. Come on in." Caridad opened the door wider to let the family in._

_Ulen settled Cagalli down on a sofa in the living room before joining his wife and friends in the kitchen. Kira went outside to the backyard to play with Haru, Caridad's Alaskan Mamulet. _

"_What's going on Via?" Caridad saw a sad expression marred across Via's face._

"_We've decided." Ulen tightened his embrace on his wife as she speaks. "We're going to leave this place. It's not safe for Kira and Cagalli to grow up here."_

_Caridad looked to her husband, Haruma. He nodded. "We understand. We'd do that too in your position."_

"_Thank you. We'll need to tell Uzumi and Ellie next. I hope they'll understand." Via said wistfully._

"_Don't worry. I'm sure they will." Caridad reached out to assure her friend with a squeeze on her hand._

_Via nodded. _

"_Then, please watch over Kira and Cagalli until we come back." Ulen said. _

_They stood up. Via and Ulen went to the backyard to see Cagalli already up and playing with her brother. "Kira! Cagalli!" Via called out._

_The twins turned their heads and ran over to their parents. _

"_Daddy and I will be back soon. So, behave with Aunty Cari and Uncle Haruma, Okay?" She pulled her twins into a hug._

"_Yes, Mommy." Both responded. "When are you coming back?" Cagalli asked._

"_We'll be back really soon." Ulen said and hugged his twins._

_They said bye and took off. Kira and Cagalli went back to play with Haru._

_It was around 3:30 when Caridad called Kira and Cagalli in for a treat she'd just finish baking._

_Cagalli and Kira sat themselves beside each other at the table, waiting patiently for Caridad to bring out the cookies and milk. _

"_Thank you, Aunty Cari." Both said at once, and they dug in as soon the food set on the table. _

_Caridad smiled. "You're both welcome." She sat down with them and sipped her tea as she looked at them. "Is it good?"_

_Cagalli bobbed her head up and down cutely with a milk mustache above her lips. _

"_I'm glad." Caridad reached forward and rubbed Kira's head._

_Then, a shatter sound disrupted them._

"_Aunty, what's that?" Both Kira and Cagalli stopped eating and looked to Caridad with surprised eyes. _

_Caridad looked back with surprised, but regained her smile. "It's nothing." She assured them and stood up. "Maybe Uncle Haruma dropped his tea cup. I'll go check it out. Eat more." She pushed in her chair and walked out the kitchen._

_The TV was on in the living room, where Haruma stood rooted on his spot. "Honey?" Caridad called out and approached her husband. He didn't reply._

"_Honey." She called out again. The tea cup was shattered on the ground, at Haruma's feet. "Was it too hot?" She bent down and stacked up the shards in a neat pile. A few small ones still lay scattered here and there._

"_Cari." Haruma said softly, unmoved._

_Caridad stood up and looked into Haruma's eyes, tinted with both shock and solemnity. "What's wrong?" _

_Just then, a female reporter's voice caught Caridad's attention. __The number of victims have been confirmed at Orb's Archae Hospital: 5 are deceased, and 10 injured. From the big explosion, most of our deceased victims have been terribly disfigured. Doctors are trying their best to confirm the identities of these souls. However, two of our deceased victims turned out to be Orb's VIP members: Ulen Hibiki and his wife Via Hibiki were unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time…_

"…_No…" Caridad stumbled backward and hit the wall. Her legs trembled as tears flowed down her cheeks. Once her legs gave out, she slid down the floor and sobbed._

"_Cari…" Haruma's face fell further, but no tears were on the verge of falling. _

"_Aunty Cari!" Kira's voice called out from the other side of the living room wall. He and his sister walked in together a few seconds later._

"_Aunty!" Kira ran over to his aunt. "What's wrong?" He reached up with his small hands to wipe away the unceasing tears._

_Cagalli blinked and walked to Haruma. "Uncle Haruma! Mommy and daddy said they'd be back soon, but they're not here yet." She pulled on Haruma's hand._

"_Cagalli." Haruma crouched down to her level and pulled her into a hug. _

"_Uncle, what's wrong? When are my parents going to be back?" She hugged her uncle back, with slight confusion._

"_Aunty, stop crying." Kira soothed his aunt. He reached out to hug his aunt._

"_Ki…ra…" Her quiet sobs interrupted her voice._

"_Cagalli…Your parents…they're not coming back." Haruma pulled away and looked at her confused eyes. _

"_Then, are they coming back tomorrow?" Haruma shook his head. "Then when?" Her calm amber eyes started to flicker with anxiety._

"_Kira…Cagalli…" Caridad said, her voice started to even out. Haruma steered Cagalli with him over to his wife's side. Caridad reached out and pulled Cagalli into her embrace with Kira. "Your parents…are not coming back. They're not coming anymore." _

_Cagalli and Kira's round eyes trembled. "Why not?"_

"_They're…gone."_

_Tears fells down their small cheeks. "No they're not. Aunty, call them. We want to go home." Cagalli shook her aunt by her shoulders as her sob turned into a wail._

_Haruma pulled Cagalli away from his wife. "Cagalli, don't. They won't come back even if we call them. They're no longer with us…they're gone…forever."_

"_No! I don't want them gone!" Her cry increased. "Kira!"_

"_Cagalli!" Kira kept his cry from wailing like his sister's. Caridad held onto him tightly. _

"_Mommy and daddy said we'd leave this place together. They lied." Caridad only cried harder at Cagalli's outburst. "Kira, they never lied to us. Why now?"_

_Kira refused to say anything. The sob choked his throat. Tears continued to flow from his swelling eyes._

_From then on, the Athhas took Cagalli under their roof and the Yamatos sheltered Kira. 2 five-years-old were too much for just one family to take care of both, so Cagalli and Kira were taken under two different roofs. Cagalli was more compatible with Ellie since she was able to speak a syllable; Kira was the same with Caridad. Even though both were separated, Kira and Cagalli still see each other whenever they wanted to. It continued like that for a couple of months._

_After the funeral of their friends, Ulen declared war on Blue Cosmos. The war went on for a quick 5 weeks at Blue Cosmos' defeat. Orb liberated the country free of Blue Cosmos soldiers and their leaders were killed during the war. Since Blue Cosmo was leaderless, Orb decided to send its soldiers to guard Blue Cosmos from outside invasions, whether be it barbarians or other countries. Not too long after, a man named Siegel Clyne of Blue Cosmo emerged and decided to lead Blue Cosmos. Orb agreed and thus, Blue Cosmos was converted to Clyne Faction. The country was small, but it has high defense thanks to its new leader. _

_When everything was settled, no more war broke out and Orb was at peace, Haruma decided to relocate their business away from Orb's central city as he saw there was no need for their war weapons anymore. They changed their business into simpler technology production. _

_After Christmas in their fifth year of life, Cagalli and Kira parted. Their daily meetings turned occasional._

_For Cagalli, her life was secured; not from emotion, but security wise. She went to private school like other important Orb Chiefs' children. She made a few new friends. Though there was a bit of jealousy for being Orb Leader's daughter, Cagalli managed through the school years with no trouble despite her hot temperament._

_As for Kira, he had a normal life. His new parents were not so much one of the important people who helped running the country anymore. Kira was contented; his family had more time together. He went to elite schools like all rich kids and made new friends. His charisma made him one of the most popular students in school._

_Cagalli and Kira met on every big holiday; and every year was different. Both were happy and that was all they needed._

_--0-- **End** --0-- **Current Timing **--0--_

Orb's citizens were there to pay respect to the Lady who helped Orb into its success. It was a tragic funeral ceremony because despite of the heavy rain, people stayed on the streets as the coffin rolled down the streets to the burial site.

The day passed without any sunrise or sunset. It was eight in the evening as everyone had their dinner. The tears that swelled up in their throats didn't allow them to eat much. They weren't really hungry anyways.

Kira and his parents stayed for a week, helping Cagalli and Uzumi's grief. It was only then news from neighboring country spread to Orb: ZAFT had defeated the Alaskan Federation, capturing its leaders in custody waiting for death sentence. The country's border was secured by ZAFT soldiers. It was then Uzumi remembered not seeing Chief Seiran since the meeting. Uzumi sent men looking for the man, but Seiran couldn't be found or seen anywhere in Orb. Though it was something worth analyzing about, Uzumi was just contended to hear of the defeat of the Alaskan Federation.

At the end of the week, before Kira left, Uzumi announced Orb as a neutral nation, and other countries recognized Orb's declaration. Wars between countries ended with peace treaties, promising no more war for the future.

"Cagalli, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kira asked his sister.

They were at the airport. Cagalli went alone with a bodyguard to see Kira and his parents off.

"I'm sure Kira. I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Everything that happened, happened for a reason right? And those reasons made me realize more about what I need to do. I'm sorry, but I want to stay by father's side. He needs me. I'm all he has left." Cagalli smiled.

Kira nodded in understanding. "Okay then. Call me if you need anything, just for anything. Okay?"

"Mhm." Cagalli nodded and hugged her brother. She moved over to hug Kira's parents. "Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome Cagalli. Please take care of yourself and your father for us. Like Kira said, tell us if you need any help." Caridad said.

"I'll remember that." Cagalli nodded.

Haruma patted Cagalli's head. "Alright. We're going now."

The trio walked away and Cagalli waved after them. "I'll miss you." Cagalli said quietly to herself.

"Miss Cagalli, should we go?" Alan, the bodyguard said.

"Hai."

o0o0o0o0o

Ever since his wife's death, Uzumi hired a private tutor for Cagalli to study at home instead of attending a private school since Cagalli refused to face her classmates. Although, her friends still came over to visit her from time to time.

The incident changed her. She wasn't as happy and hot-tempered like before. Cagalli learned how to be patient and more polite when she talked. Her appearance for meetings was more frequent. Some said she'd make a good leader in the future beside her father, but Cagalli just took it with a smile.

"Sir, you sent for me." Alan greeted Uzumi.

Uzumi was in his office in the City Hall. He sat behind a large Mahogany wooden-oak table, flipping pages of a book back and forth. He looked up and told Alan to take a seat across the table. It had been a month since Kira left.

"There has been so much to do, so I don't get to see Cagalli a lot besides in meeting room. How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine. Except, she's not having as happy as she used to be, and I've been watching her for a while now. Sir, she's changed a lot. Not for the better." Alan said meekly.

"I noticed."

"It isn't like her to be so mature. She's lost that child side of hers. It's not good for her health."

"I'm aware of that, but I can't tell her what to feel or do. She chose to be like that, still blaming herself." Uzumi sighed as he raked through his hair with his hands. "Does Shiho come over often?"

"Once a week, Sir."

"Hm, that's good. Cagalli, whatever she wants, just get it for her. Spoil her. Please do whatever you can to make her happy."

"I will, Sir." Alan replied.

"Thank you."

Alan stood up and left through the double doors.

**Next Chapter: The characters will be introduced. 6 years into the future. 18 years old.**

**I'm reluctant to continue, but if you're intrigued by the intro, let me know and I might (will) continue. My first fanfic, so it might not be as good as others'. Otherwise, I'll tear this down and discontinue.**


End file.
